User blog:LarryKoopa102/Mario Kart 9 Item Predictions
I'm going to predict the items for Mario Kart 9. Mega Mushroom DISAPPROVED! The Mega Mushroom is good, but it is a lot less powerful than the Starman. You can still get kocked over by Chain Chomps, Starman racers, or even Bullet Bills. That is the big downside to this useless item. I hate to say this, but thank God this nerfed version of the Starman is only in Mario Kart Wii. Blue Shell DISAPPROVED! I tend to hear a lot of people say that they want this item removed. I agree with all of you! Let's convince Nintendo to remove this awful item from all future Mario Kart games! It's annoying having your hard earned 1st place spot taken by a Blue Shell. It also comes up way too often. Super Leaf APPROVED! Many people don't like the Super Leaf. This item is useful because you get to flip over other racers with the tail, collect Coins on the track, and glide in the air longer than usual. Thunder Cloud DISAPPROVED! I tend to hear some people say that they want this item to return. WHY?! The Thunder Cloud is not a good item! He is the only item that will actively HARM you more than he HELPS. You'll end up as the only small racer, and everyone will be laughing at you because you're small. Thank God this item is only in Mario Kart Wii. Lightning Bolt DISAPPROVED! The Thunder Cloud is bad, but the Lightning Bolt is WORSE than the already bad Thunder Cloud! This item shrinks everyone, which you have to work hard to get a good item. What's worse is that you can only get this item if you are in last place. This item comes up almost as much as the Red Shell does. Single Green Shell DISAPPROVED! My god, the Single Green Shell is so useless! Why is this useless item in EVERY Mario Kart game? It rarely hits your opponents, and it bounces off walls! That's not good enough! Single Red Shell DISAPPROVED! If the Single Green Shell is not bad enough, then the Single Red Shell is WORSE because it is just so FREAKING ANNOYING! The Red Shell comes up WAY too often. Quite often, this stupid shell will come up five times per race, sometimes even more! The Red Shell is the most annoying item in Mario Kart! POW Block APPROVED! The POW Block is a useful item. I'm surprised it only appears in Mario Kart Wii. I think the POW Block should come back. I love using this item because it is a great recovery item if you are far behind. Bob-omb APPROVED! The Bob-omb has been a hilarious item since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and he is here to stay! Yoshi Egg APPROVED! I hear people say, "No! Don't bring this item back! The Yoshi Egg helps your rivals!" I disagree with thise people who say that. The Yoshi Egg is better than the Red Shell because it can really help you win more easily by dropping items. You can also give your opponents the chance to avoid items, which is very helpful for both you and your rivals. Category:Blog posts